When You're Gone
by NikChik-11
Summary: [humanized] [oneshot, I think]  Sally confides in Lightning, telling him how much she misses him when he's gone. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's, When You're Gone. BAD SUMMARY!


**Don't Own Cars!!! (like I needed to tell you that) **

_When You're Gone_

Sally sighed as she sank down lower in her chair. It had been another Saturday, the day that Sally hated the most. The day before race day. The day that Lightning left the town to do what he was born to do. She let her mind drift to Lightning, flashes of him smiling at her, hugging her, kissing her, cuddling with her… Then she saw flashes of horrible crashes, his car getting torn to pieces, him lying unconscious on the cement…

As she felt a tear slide down her cheek, she buried her face in her hands.

"Anything wrong, hun?" A voice said in front of her.

She lifted her head, to see Flo's concerned face staring intently at her own tearstained one.

"I hate Saturdays." Sally sniffled.

Flo nodded understandingly, sitting down in front of her. "You're worried about him?"

Sally sighed, staring blankly at the table.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He'll be fine." Flo said reassuringly.

Sally shook her head. "I just miss him. I don't want him to get hurt when I'm not there to be with him…"

Flo remained silent, tugging at her long black braid. "I'm sure that he won't get hurt, honey. And I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to worry like this."

Sally smiled meekly, getting out of her chair. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Flo."

"It was nothing, sweetheart."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sally lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think of Lightning. She sat up, looking over at one of Lightning's t-shirts that he had left. She went over and picked it up, holding it up to her chest. She could smell his scent on it, as she buried her face in it. _God, I miss you._ Sally thought.

She sighed as she folded up the shirt, sitting it on her dresser. She noticed a blank piece of paper on her desk, and she got an idea…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lightnin', Lightnin'!" Mater exclaimed, as he busted through the door of his friend's apartment.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Lightning asked sarcastically, remaining on the couch in front of the TV.

"I done just came to tell you, that yous got a letter!"

"A letter? From who?" Lightning asked, sitting up.

"I dunno, but I gotta hurry up, there's an all you can eat buffet downstairs, an' I wanna be first in line!" Mater said enthusiastically, dropping the envelope on a table.

As Mater closed the door behind him, Lightning stood up, and walked over to retrieve the letter.

_To Stickers…_ Lightning read. _It must be from Sally._

He opened the envelope, unfolding it carefully.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it ok  
I miss you

I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it ok  
I miss you

_When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it ok  
I miss you_

When Lightning got done reading it, he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. _Aw, Sal…_ He thought, shaking his head. A few tears fell from his eyes, staining the paper he was holding in his trembling hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday, and almost time for the race to start. Sally sat down at Flo's, turning her attention apprehensively to the TV.

"And it was shocking to find out that Lightning McQueen had failed to show up for the third race of the season—" Darrel Cartrip was saying, a disappointed look on his face.

Sally gaped at the TV, then looked over at Flo. She merely shrugged, just as Sally's cell phone buzzed.

She opened it to reveal a text message;

_Meet me at Wheel Well._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally got out of her car, wondering what she was doing there in the first place. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend's face.

"Lightning! What're you…?"

"I got your letter." He said, holding it up.

"Oh, yea, that." She said, blushing slightly.

He pulled her into a hug. "Sal, I didn't know that you felt like that… I would have spent more time with you, or you could have came with me—"

"No, I just want you to be happy. You shouldn't have missed a race just because of me…" Sally said, looking at the ground.

"Sally, I would miss all my races for you."

Sally looked up, frowning slightly. "Well, you shouldn't! Just because I miss you, and I'm worried about you, and I'm—I'm scared."

He gave her a questioning look. "Why are you scared?"

She shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm scared that you'll leave one day, and—and you won't come back."

Lightning looked deeply into her eyes, wiping away her tears with his hand. "Sally, I'm not going anywhere..."

She smiled weakly, leaning in closer and pressing her lips onto his. They stayed there, interlocked in a passionate kiss.

They finally pulled away, smiling softly at each other.

"I know." Sally whispered. "I know."

End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, that sucked. Lol, don't lie to me! It did!**


End file.
